The Middle Child
by French Vanilla Cloud
Summary: With a gorgeous elder sister and a cherished younger brother, it's no surprise that Dominique Weasley is often forgotten. In 100 word drabbles, follow the events of Dominique's life as she experiences the triumphs and tears of being a middle child.
1. Perfect

_**Author's Note: This story is part of the "100 Prompts, 100 Drabbles, 100 Words or Less" challenge. Centered around Dominique Weasley, this story follows 100 events of her life in chronological order. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

After the birth of his first daughter, Victoire, it was no surprise that Bill had been hoping for a baby boy.

On the eve of July 2nd, 2003, he was shocked to learn that he was the father of not a boy, but another baby girl. However, as soon as the pink bundle was placed in his arms, any possible traces of disappointment vanished. He was spellbound by the infant, with her messy red hair and rosy cheeks. Unlike the boy he had expected, there was only one word that he could use to describe her – she was simply _perfect._


	2. Beach

**July 3, 2006**

**Age 3**

* * *

"Daddy, can we go swimming? Pleeease?" Dominique pouted innocently. It was a beautiful day, and the girls had persuaded their father to go to the beach. Their only problem - he had deemed the sea off-limits.

He never answered, and Dominique finally gave up. However, before she could retreat to her sandcastle, he grabbed both girls; one in each hand. Running into the shallow water, he dunked them. Giggling and spluttering, they attacked his legs, causing him to fall in with them.

The look on his face as he stumbled into the freezing water would amuse them for many years to come.


	3. Hospitals

**October 5, 2007**

**Age 4**

* * *

Assisted by Victoire, Dominique pushed the hospital room door open. If there was anything she hated, it was hospitals. Full of sickness and death, they frightened her. Spotting her mother on the bed, she ran over only to see that she was holding what looked to be a puffskein.

Her mother greeted her, holding the bundle so that she could see. To her surprise, it was not a puffskein at all; it was a baby. Complete with blonde curls, it looked at her curiously. "This is your _petit frère_, Louie."

Staring at her little brother, all of her uneasiness went away. If hospitals could bring pretty things like babies, she thought, maybe they weren't so bad after all.


	4. Fearless

**May 8, 2008**

**Age 4**

* * *

The branches scratch Dominique's legs as she climbs up the ancient oak tree. Up, up, up she goes, hanging onto the trunk of the tree with all her might. She stops as she reaches the top of the tree, and surveys her surroundings. From here, she can spot her mother sowing seeds in the garden and the form of her father entertaining Louie on the step. She breathes in the scent of freshly mown grass and enjoys the summer breeze as it whips through her hair. Up here, she is queen of the world. She is_ fearless_.


	5. Moonlight

**July 16, 2008**

**Age 5**

* * *

"Vic, is he ever going to stop wailing?" Dominique asked exhaustively. It was a humid summer night, and both girls were lying in the yard, listening to the roar of the sea. To Dominique's dismay, however, the sound of Louie's crying had carried through the open window and followed them out into the peaceful night.

"He will eventually. He's only a baby, and that's what babies do." Victoire responded calmly. "You know, if you squint your eyes, it kind of looks like the moon's smiling." Apprehensively, Dominique squinted her eyes, and was surprised to see that she did see a smile. Giggling, she laid her head on her sister's shoulder.

And that was how both sisters were found an hour later by their father, moonlight glowing on their faces as they dreamt.


	6. Thunder

_****_**September 9, 2010**

**Age 7**

* * *

_**Boom.**_

No matter how many thunder storms she witnessed, they always had the same effect on Dominique. Unpredictable and loud, they frightened her out of her wits. Shivering slightly, she lifted her head only to be met by a petite white form. Tears sprung to her eyes and she let out a silent scream. The ghostly form perched on her bed, and before Dominique knew it, she was enveloped in her mother's embrace; her silver hair shielding her from the flashes.

"Shh, my bébé, it'll be over soon." Her mother crooned. Listening to her mother's heartbeat, her shivering ceased as the storm passed through.


	7. Second Best

**August 29, 2011**

**Age 8**

* * *

Dominique sits alone in the cottage bedroom, her feet dangling off the edge of her bed. If she sits quietly enough, she is able to hear everything downstairs; the shuffling of feet, hushed voices, and even the squeak of a mouse.

"I can't believe it, Victoire. You're growing up so fast."

"I can't believe it… my girl… you'd better be in Gryffindor!"

"Can I play with your wand, sissy?"

The voices rise up through the floorboards, and they make Dominique feel more alone than ever. She listens to the excited buzz for a few more seconds, before finally clamping a pillow over her ears. She was never privy to the excitement her parents felt around Victoire. Victoire's first tooth, her first swimming experience, her first wand, her first pet, were all events that her parents remembered dearly. Being the first child, she had always received special perks that Dominique simply hadn't. Not only was Dominique the second child, but as she choked back tears, she also felt second-best.

* * *

**_Author's Note: I know that this drabble was a little more than 100 words, but I felt Dominique's jealousy was an emotion that I needed to get out there. I'm hoping a few shorter drabbles may make up for it. Also, as Dominique ages, I've been struggling with some story lines. I won't directly say what they are, but I'm toying with one that may involve more drama than originally planned. So, I've got a question for any readers; would you rather the story stay relatively fluffy, or would you rather a more dramatic twist?_**

**_As usual, feel free to review, it's always appreciated. Thank you!_**


	8. Butterfly

**September 6, 2011**

**Age 8**

* * *

"Look, Dom, Look!" Louie announces, his voice rising with excitement. "Look!"

With an annoyed sigh, Dominique opens one eye and looks at her brother, who is standing over her with a Cheshire grin on his face. "What is it?"

"A butterfly! Get me jar, pwease?"

For a moment, she contemplates, but abruptly decides against it. "No. Let the poor guy be free."

After several complaints, Louie lets the moth go and they watch as it soars in the air. Dominique can't help but feel empathy for the insect - after all, she knows what it's like to feel trapped.

* * *

_**Author's Note: As usual, thanks for reading! Thanks to your input, I've decided to take a more dramatic approach to some plotlines in the coming chapters. Also, since I know it might be hard to know the setting of each chapter, I've added ages and dates to the beginning of each. Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
